secrets unveiled
by tangune
Summary: PRIVATE SCHOOL HAS SECRETS ABOUT TO BE UNVEILED.


a secret unveiled.

this is a very intresting school said the two under cover girls as they saw Yuki and ZEro a very strange looking boy, he was quite young to be having grey hair said emily;  
his eyes said leave me alone um Amy walked up to Zero and tried to talk to him but he would not talk um im new and would like to be your friend,  
i need no friends any ways this place is so crazy"  
there are things you could never understand about the world; that only those that are trained will ever know,  
um whats that mean she asked curious nothing just a figure of speach somthing my parents would say to my twin before they had died.  
um then suddenly Zero herd Yuki call him oh shut your trap im coming as he waked towards his little friend that had short chesnut hair and wine color Eyes, emily noticed Yuki had a band aid on her neck hey what happend to your neck? oh this its just a scrape um it must hurt said Amy oh come on we will be late we cant just stand here chatting away said yuki as she had her hand over the band aid ok well yuki sat next to her friends and they looked at the professor he had salt and peper hair and a mustache mr rossi was looking at the class um i wonder what makes this place so special ?  
suddenly during class Zero walked out of class hey kid get back here as Rossi went chasing after him Zero turned around and said i have to talk to the head master it cant wait!  
ok fine just this one time but let me have some one take you to the head master oh yuki come escort mr kyur to the office ,  
um that boy may be smart but he is hiding somthing and i will find out what it is said Rossi.  
ok Headmaster im having trouble controling my temptations the food tablets dont work in fact ive been almost over doing it on the food pills .  
i was nibbling on Yuki almost last nite ah thats a cute joke ZEro as the headmaster was laughing um its not a joke father as she took off the band aid.  
um i cant believe you had made a snack out of poor Yuki here ah quit she didnt flinch when i bit her so dont be so fatherly now but this can be a problem Zero you cant be snacking on kids when you have the urge!  
i know as he sat down well i will just keep a eye on you.  
um i think we have company as every one turned ther eyes to mr Rossi um i just came to find out if my student was ok?  
because he ran out of my classs room in all of a sudden and would not tell me why?  
um well me and mr zero wer just talking and my daughter yuki had found him as he had started to stand up and leave the headmaster whispered no more pullng those stunts on yuki!  
shuv it old man as he jumped out the window ah he will break a leg yelled rossi!  
oh the boy will be ok said the chair man as he turned his chair around to face the window um what did you come to speak to me about?  
there is somthing strange about that kyur kid i have never seen any one except a killer with that attitude and look in his eyes he should be arrested! what for said the Chair man as he stood up to defend Zero has Zero killed or harmed any one? no he would not do anything like that sure he is a bit lost because his family was killed but he is a student here and ive help raise him,  
um im going to look up some info on Zero as Rossi went and got his cell phone out, can u get any record out on Zero kyur? yes I will try said Garcia as she started going through the files but found nothing um lets see the boy had never gone to a school until after his parents had died,  
and his parents wer civilians.  
that evening Rossi asked Zero a few questions about himself,  
um so how old are you? im 15 and only have one more year left at this school do u have any sibblings? asked the under cover detective yes ive got a twin brother me and him kind of grew a part once our parents died we both handled the death diffrent.  
um well the chair man was a family friend because he used to work with my father,  
oh i see well i have to go and get my lunch said zero.  
zero was found in the lunch room holding a drink and Yuki was sitting with him oh can we join you asked the two girls? sure said the two um how come you guys are not eating anything asked emily with a worried voice oh we have a special diet see we drink these diet shakes as they showed them a red looking drink um it looks like a bloody mary said Rossi as he walked up to the table to join his students ha thats funny one! said Yuki um mind if i try some i need to loose some weight!  
help your self .  
emily took a sip um ew this stuff is salty its grose how can you drink it?  
it almost suits its color.  
well lunch is over and you guys need to go back to your dorms.  
ok well you need to study for tomorrows test said Zero well that night zero and yuuki wer on there way to there dorms after a hour of patrol, suddenly Zero asked Yuuki if she thought there was something strange about the 3 new people ? um they might have been strange specially that girl emily she sticks out by her wispering at times. and the teacher is like he is with the fbi.  
hey come on into my dorm and we can talk more about this said Zero ok as the two sat down on ther floor of his dorm and talked then zero looked into yuukis eyes and she stopped what she was saying, whats wrong zero?  
are you hungry again? you look a bit paler than usual as she giggled. suddelny he nibbled on her and she did the same they felt each others feelings for each other, suddenly there was a voice coming from outside the room hey it ok for me to come in Zero? no response i gues he is asleep or not there let me peek said the girls and rossi was behind them aah a screem was herd and the headmaster came running they looked scared to death at what they saw this is un human said emily and her friend / partner at work i agree said rossi what kind of school is this u two wake up they turned their heads as they let go of each other zero wiped the blood from his face um who let you in my dorm? well we thought you wer asleep or not in.  
hey why on earth were you sucking the blood out of yuuki? well she was doing the same thing as he showed he his fangs, then his fangs disapeared hey how did you do that? said cross im still a young one but i know how to stay low yuki came walking up and she had a curious look on her face ok whats wrong?  
yuki they found us feeding gosh Kaname will be mad oh calm down as zero gave her a pat on the back.  
the Headmaster came running and found them questioning his children ok what did they do?  
i found them drinking each others blood i need to take them in because they are sick in the head!  
hey you are not taking any of them away from me.  
the two wer taken in to be questioned ok so zero kyuro why on earth wer you biting your class mate on the neck she could have died from a loss of blood.  
zero just kept a strait face and did not answer, hey boy im talking to you fine have you ever herd of people getting hickies? yes but your girl friend or what ever she was had bite marks on her zero just kept on licking his lip um can i have a glass of water he asked? yes ill be back said emily as she left rossi with the boy mr rossi do you believe in Vampires? i gues i believe anything is possible.  
so why are you asking me these questions well there has been kids around your age found with bite marks on there necks but they wer dead.  
zero looked up with a concern. hey where is yuki? oh you mean your little friend? yes well she is in the room next door. hey man if you harm her in any way mr rossi you will be so wishing you didnt mess with yuki.  
um they were listening in on the other side oh it seems like that girl is some thing special said reid lets go and find out.  
hey so you are mr cross,s daughter yes as yuki looked up she was confused as Zero.  
um please tell me why am i and Zero here? well we wer curoius as to why you wer letting zero bite your neck?  
um he was giving me a hicky.. and he is more than my friend he is like a older brother to me in fact i know how he feels at times we both have lost our memories at least some of them and we are on search for what happend.  
so are you and zero going out? no ! sure i love him but not in that way. oh gosh ive got to get back its almost sunset hey whats up with you and zero being afraid of the sun all of a sudden?

im sorry but we just want to ask you a couple more questions, please we need to be back before we get into trouble. the two agents watched as the two students ran as if they were running from something or trying to get out of the sun,  
ah we barely made it the sun has been bugging my eyes its so bright as yuki put on some shades, and she drank some of what looked like cool aid and kaname came to the two of them you two come with me! yes is all Yuki said as she grabbed Zeros hand i saw that Rossi dragged you in for questions, yes and he was really letting lady yuki have it oh thank you my servant for protecting yuki and just in time you need to go to sleep. ah im tired big brother come on as zero dragged her into her room and he went to his room and collapsed onto the bed then the maid came and shut the shades.  
YOu poor things you have had such a long night as she gave a sigh and left the room.  
hey did any one see where Yuki and zero went? asked Emily and the other agent 


End file.
